Nobody's Buisness
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: I was a regular neighbour, who was a childhood friend in his past. Nothing ever like this happened between us even, my relationship with his Family. But what i have to do and choose is Nobody's Business but mine! But Why Me? KaiXOC 7 [ON HOLD. READ LAST CHAPTER!]
1. My RelationShips

**Nobody's Buisness**

* * *

Hi just enjoy reading and urm review thanks! =D Oh and the Image means that you can do all them things but its nobody's Buiness But yours!

* * *

**My Relationships**

* * *

I got up this morning, it was back from the weekend after school nothing, really changed through the past and now, its just school and my buisness im a designer, i know i gotten really popular from drawing a doodle in a notebook, and who knew it'll turn out big?! Still being it russia aint much fun, except the snow its good for payback with some, enemies or friends.

Really i got changed in my usual clothes dark grey skinny jeans, a maroon long sleeve top and one of those Aztec Inspirations Wool Blend Hooded but on the hoody it was white fur around it, some UGG Over Knee Twisted Cable Boots 3174 in black and thats what i usually wear and i always put my hair into a high ponytail because i kinda have long hair, tied up, its just below my chest so it aint much of a deal, plus my right side fringe always cover my eye, so i kinda have to do that horrible bieber flip.

I got up in a normal time, going downstairs my maids and butlers were already awake in the manor early, in the morning for me unless it was school.

"Good morning Miss Charlton" My maid said her name was Maid Prim but i just call her prim. And i hate it when people call me by name second name, i always thinks its rude.

"Prim i said call me Ari" I said, my sweat dropped when i saw her shake her head into a no, but ari was my nickname my real name was Arilyn Charlton, i find that name too girly but my sister named me that when she was a kid and i was in the stomach yeah i know but, she passed away in a car crash she was only 7 and it was only her and the driver in the car as she was making her way from music school which she wanted to go as my mother and father told me.

In my life i live by myself in a 3 story mansion it wasnt that big and i wasnt that lonely i had like alot of time to do my fucking annoying school work i've been getting, but i always managed to get myself entertained some how. I really dont know how, so dont sue me.

I have a big brother who was older than, my sister but he's married with a baby of his own, with his wife as they're like a new wed couple. I had a BIG brother he was the eldest with another member my passed away sister and i had another big sister than it was me, and thats how our family goes. I got my bag, and made my way to the door i put my head phones on listening to Chris Brown ft Lil Wayne and David Guetta I can only imagine, i loved lil wayne verse in that song. I walked through the gates letting the wind blow through my midnight blue hair.

I walked outside the gates going down the path, it was nice to walk in the morning, every morning i always have my next door neighbour Kai dropping me off to school, being such a prick i hated him, even though i play with him when i was kid i mean com'on i was a kid and i felt bad for him about his grandfather voltaire. Woah that gave me serious shivers thinking about him. Speaking of the devil his car just stopped beside me, it was a black lexus gs 350 boys and there cars.

"Get inside" He ordered as his windows was down, with his bored lavender eyes looking at me with a serious face, i mean how can he keep that face?

"No, i think im better off walking" I replied as i continued to walk away, i heard him tut and get out of the car, now i wondered what he was going to do.

I felt someone lift me on there shoulder, i saw the back of the body smelling the male cologne, so i lifted my head to see the back of kai head, he carried me back to the car as he placed me in the passenger seat, i was shocked, that he was bothered to get out of his car pick me up and settle me in the seat. I got angry because he locked the doors before i could get out. I was quiet in his car and it was completely silent except with the radio playing.

"You could of been a bit more polite" I sai breaking the silence, i heard him chuckled and then looked at me, as we stopped at a red light traffic light.

"Hn" Was what he said, thats what he always says and he knows for sure that it pisses me off very well!

"Why do you always Hn!" I snapped to myself he heard as he moved as the light went amber to green with the other cars moving behind us.

He stopped in front of my school, parking up in a space as he turned the car off, i jolted out as he went off with tala, the stupid red head. I saw my 2 bitches in front of me as they ran to me in a hug.

"Hi Ari, what did you do on the weekend?" My Bestfriend Am said as sh had gorgeous green eyes, her eyes was useful she could sweet with them but then fierce! She had glossy brown hair having a straight front fringe with curls all around. Her name was Am Leon we always think of her like a lion since that was her star sign. Am in her regular outfit, it was dark denim jeans, a 3/4 sleeve white shirt and a black hoody and black ankle boots.

"Nothing Much, shop, work and draw also sleep" I said, we walked into the front of the school, as i saw kai with a blondie bimbo and tala being free and bit of a flirter.

"You have to eat too! Me and Am just hanged around in the weekend, we didnt want to disturb your designer mode or mood whatever" My other Bestfriend was Akin, she had black hair being in a layered bob that just sits on her shoulders, she also had brown chocolate eyes being more lighter in sun. Akin name was Akin Cadwell, her regualr outfit was super cool, she wore denim ripped shorts, a United states washed t-shirt with a big black cardigan over and a few necklaces, she wore some supra skytops being in white and red mathcing her outfit.

"Really dont invite me!" I sarcaistically said, as the two chuckled beside me, we walked inside the building going into registration as the bell went. I had my am and akin in the same form as me, with tala he was annoying but he was fun to laugh with.

**xXx**

"Fucking hell school was mega boring!" I said as tala chuckled we was walking out of the school together as am and akin went into a different direction heading home, they lived on the same area so it was alright but me it wasnt fair!

"Yeah it was anyways im going home with kai so bye" Tala said as i was trying to hold my laugh in at what he just said a few minutes ago.

"You sound so Gay!" I said as i cracked up, he glared at me then saw kai car and the bimbo in front.

"Sorry but theres no room!" She said as she giggled, i blinked twice and chuckled, that bitch was going to die!

"I didnt think of going in that car" I snapped as she shut up and glared.

"Then how are you going, home its getting dark soon, i wouldnt want you to get raped" She said and now that blonde bitch pushed my button with tala shocked and with kai.

A lamborghini aventador roadster in white arrived standing next to me, the window went down and i smirked, it was one of my close bestfriends he was a boy so yeah, he quit school because he was a basketball player a famous one. He stepped outside and gave me a hug, as everyone was shocked letting there jaw drop as kai well he didnt care and closed his eyes.

"Get in the car ok i'll drop you off home" He whispered in my ear, as it tickled my neck a bit feeling his hot breath, i looked up to him and nodded but before that i looked at the blondie who i didnt know.

"Atleast i still kept my virginity than you" I replied as i got her tempered she shut up, as i entered the car, it had a loud engine as we both drove out of there sight but then pulling over to the side, We then looked at each other and laughed.

"That was good ari!" He said, his name was Driz Blue he had a different unique name, thats what i liked about him, he was different but he was 6'5'' tall, with black hair and maroon eyes that looked gorgeous on him. And no i aint with him we play around with each other thats all, but not in the lovey dovey way!

"Thanks Driz and you came just in time!" I said as Driz smiled and concertrated on dropping me off.

"Its been so long since we done something like that!" He said as i smiled and looked outside listening to the the radio.

"Yeah it was... You should visit more often i missed you!" I said as i punched his bicep arms a bit while he raised a eye-brow.

"Arrw My bitch friend missed me, but i aint staying here long i just came to see you, then am and akin man its been so long" He said as i raised my eyebrow at him.

"Anyways here we are and see you next time!" He said, i smiled and kissed his forehead in a good bye i got out of the car, i stood next to my door and waved as he drove out of my drive saying goodbye.

I saw him gone as i sighed and went inside the mansion, as prim was there making something to eat, and the others doing there stuff what they had to do.

"Ah your back Miss Charlton!" Prim said as she got out drying her hand on her apron, coming out of the kitchen actually.

"Hi Prim, im going to be busy today i got a idea for my design and them im going round to visit Mrs Hiwatari and Kimmi is that ok" I said as prim nodded and smiled she then walked back into the kitchen doing what she was doing.

I went upstairs to my room as i got my sketches out on my art desk, i started on a new drawing it looked like a eagle or phoenix but it was white with a gold armour on its body with ice following it, then i draw this other phoenix dancing with the white one as i coloured it red with a gold armour with fire following it, like people say opposite's attract. I cropped some of it finishing it off in a bold black circle around it. And i was done.

I went back downstairs, heading towards the hiwatari's house, i knocked on the door waiting for someone to open the door. The opened as i saw Mr Hiwatari answer the door, he was a gentlemen not like kai, but kai looked exactly like his father but with his mother features, as kimmi well she was kai little sister, she looked like her mother but with her dad features instead as it was just them 2 and 3 adults in the house not including kai.

"Goodafternoon Miss Charlton" Mr Hiwatari said as i smiled, i saw kai with kimmi in his hands at the bottom of the stairs case.

"Hi Mr Hiwatari, im here for Kim" I said to him... i know i said kimmi before but thats what i liked to call her, well she offered and i just accepted. She would cry if i didnt say kimmi... There!

"Ari!" Kimmi screamed as she got out of kai arms and ran towards me, as i catched her when she jumped, mr hiwatari was shocked at how much energy she had with me.

"Hi Kimmi, what did you wanted to tell me yesterday" I said as i remembered last night she called me and it was late, i could tell she was trying to be quiet and whisper into the phone.

Mr Hiwatari let us in, as kai just looked at me and kimmi i wasnt surprised kimmi trusted me alot and, she liked it when i came round for her.

"Come to my room i'll tell you there and its a secret!" She said as i smiled and let her drag me up the stairs, to her room.

"I have a tent do you want to see?" She asked as i was confused.

"You dont like. Tents?" Kimmi asked as i bent down, i looked at her and kissed her fore head and smiled at her.

"I love tents you invent" I said as she smiled and giggled as she opened the door, i saw the most beautiful thing ever from the ceiling there was anet canopy hanging down to the bottom as it opened letting you sleep inside as yellow sheets was drawn ontop, there was a little lamp on as everything looked beautiful.

There was a matress on the floor with a white quilted blanket ontop with so many pillows and kimmi favourite teddies. She took me hand a let me in, i sat down with her as she rested her head on my chest.

"Its beautifully cool kimmi" I said as she smiled and pecked my cheek, my violet eyes looked around, and i fell in love with the scenery, her room and i absolutley adored the room.

I saw kai leaning on the side of the door smirking, i gave a glare and looked back at kimmi, who giggled and fell back into my chest, mrs hiwatari came in the room and awwed at the view as i smiled.

"Ari honey can you feed Kim, she dosent eat as much, when we try it goes no where" Mrs Hiwatari said i nodded and looked at kimmi who looked a bit excited. What she had to eat was this, porridge looking thing it smelt sweet but kimmi didnt want to try.

"I dont want it" Kimmi said as i looked disappointed at her. I looked at kai who looked confused.

"Can you ask your mom to bring me one" I asked as kai looked even more confused and shocked.

Kai went downstairs as i looked at kimmi upset.

"I have a deal, do you want to listen to it" I said as kimmi lightened up and nodded.

"Ok, if you have the first bite and swallow it, you can feed me one too! And if you eat all of it i'll take you out to buy something ok!" I said as kimmi jumped and squealed up.

"Yay! Ok Onee-San!" She said as she relaised what she said. " I mean Ari" She said quietly as i chuckled and just smiled at her. Kai heard and came in, he sat down and watched entertainigly.

"One for you" I said as i got a spoon and let her mouth take it in. She took it as swallowed it, now it was my turn, she got a spoon and put it near my mouth.

"Open up Ari!" She said as she giggled i opened my mouth and took it, it taste sweet and a lot like porridge. Kai smirked and watched as he was surprised that i actually fed kimmi a bite, i mean all you had to do was give a deal with her.

I fed Kimmi and she fed me and the two of us was full, with kai satifised he walked away to inform his mom that, kimmi finally ate ok he didnt go just like that, me and kimmi told him, to. Now i was full from all that eating i never had such big spoon, fulls or that much of amount of food in my mouth! I got up as i let kimmi fall asleep on my lap, mrs hiwatari came upstairs.

"Thank you Ari, and Kai take kimmi off ari its late so you better be going home ari" There we go Mrs Hiwatari was like another mother from another family too me, she was like a second mom actually worrying about me, being there for me, well my actual mom was in the UK doing some business and my dad and also seeing there new grand son. Yeah my brother wife just gave birth a few days ago.

"Its ok Mrs Hiwatari but, all you had to do with her is make a deal and by the way, im taking kimmi to the mall tomorrow for a present in eating" I said as kai was lifting kimmi in his arms as she settled with him, i got up but them feeling pins and needles i winced at it abit.

"Damn my foot gone to sleep!" I said as i limped downstairs with mrs hiwatari beside me as kai put kimmi in her bed, then coming down.

"Dont worry about that honey and Kai, take Ari home its far too late for her to go on her own!" Mrs Hiwatari said as kai sighed and me, i could manage just fine with out him!

"No its ok Mrs Hiwatari i can walk by myself!" I said as mrs hiwatari sighed and shooed us two out of the door.

"And just call me Anna!" Mrs Hiwatari said as anna was her name, i just shrugged and walked, leaving kai looking at his mom then the back of me.

"Kai you can just go back home i only live a door away!" I said as kai rolled his eyes and walked beside me. I stopped and looked at him.

"What" He said, he finally spoke to me out of the whole day, i knew he couldnt stand my stare! Hah!

"Hn" I replied as i smirked and walked on with him sighing and walking up to me, as we was close to my house.

"How come you live by yourself?" He asked as he raised his eyebrown, he was towering over me, and getting far too close.

"Dont you have that Blonde bitch to act cocky with?" I asked as i continued as he was behind me.

"She aint with me" Kai said as i realised but then i just shrugged.

"Oh but shes still a bitch, and why is she such a slut around guys ew!" I said as i shook it off, we was only outside the gate of my house as we walked through shutting them behind me.

"I live by myself because my Parents and Brother are in London the UK and my Big Sister gone to the U.S.A for her job being a Physciatrist so its just me, myself and i in russia and obviously with my grandfather who i do not know that much too" I said as kai nodded and looked at the house, and turned to me.

"You live by yourself, in a house like this" Kai said as i sighed and turned to him.

"Its a Manor Mansion and yes i live by myself here" I said as i walked up to the door.

"Thanks for walking with me here, bye" I said as i got my keys and fiddled with the door a bit, i saw kai watching me and i opened the door. He turned and walked away as he walked back the same way as me and him did.

I walked up stairs, getting changed into my PJ's as i just wore a black tank top with grey trousers i was thinking about what was happening. Nothing special happened but i've seen kai every turn i go, when i look here he's there and i look there he's there, is he physkic or something or can he sense something from me?!

Just shut up Ari this is nonsense your talking about! Just go to sleep and everything is fine, its always been that way. After that i feel asleep just thinking about the things that happened to me today which i dont regularly do every night.

* * *

**xXx **_**Saturday**_** xXx**

* * *

I was calmly asleep thinking about what ever, i was peacefull and for the first time i enjoyed, this sleep in a long time that happened to me usually i would wake up to anything, and yes i was a light sleeper so dont complain with me ok.

I was thinking about something so strange i couldnt make it, out. There was this village and and it was on fire, everyone was running but there was a little girl in the middle, she was crying her heart out, she looked 3 or 4. No one was stopping for her, or to pick her up the little girl had this birthmark that look unsual something i remembered, until one man and lady picked her up and carried her and took her somewhere but there was this paper that stood out. as i was about to read what it said, it said...

What was i thinking of was different but when i opened my eyes i saw, i was almost going to hit the floor i got my hands out in front of my to save me from the fall, but because i was wearing a big t-shirt, it totally flipped on my head revealing my undergarment which was my bra. I looked up moving the shirt, seeing lavender ones look at me and a two toned hair colour that was blue until i came to my senses i knew who it was. **KAI HIWATARI!**

There he was sitting on my bed smirking, as i quickly grabbed my shirt to cover me, until i sat up on the floor, looking at him with a glare well a death one. I looked at the alarm clock reading 8:00AM on a Saturday!

"What the hell are you doing here!" I snapped at him who got up and went to sit on one of my desk chairs crossing his arms, resting his ankle on his knee.

"To visit you!" He replied as i chuckled softly at his reply.

"Really now, what are you really here for, and why did you wake me up a hour before i actually wake up?!" I shouted as i realised it in the middle of my argument with Mr Young Hiwatari.

"I came here because - " Kai said as he was cut off by me, i dont why he didnt continue but my art work and design was on the floor.

"Shit!" I said as i picked them up, looking at them too but then seeing that the too havent got creased or ruined.

I drawed 2 different images, one was the 2 eagles but then later on this week on maybe thursday, i got inspired when i saw tala husky. The second drawing was 2 wolved walking on ice in the night as the full moon was there and a forest near by, the 2 wolves were different one was black as that wolf was the male and the other wolf was white being the female.

The black wolf had patterns on its forehead and then body in bright teal-ish blue and having a dip dye on all 4 feet to its knee and on the tail. The white wolf had patterns on its forehead and cheek and some on its body but the same pattern on each ankle of her foot, being in the same colour of the male pattern .And the same eye colour with each other and thier Pattern. It stood out as the moonlight reflected on them.

"Did you draw them?" Kai asked as he took a look at them.

"Yeah, i was bored it was skecthed but then i just, coloured them in at the mood i was in" I said as kai put them back looking at the two.

"Hn" Was what he said AGAIN MAN THAT GUY GOT GUTS!

I just smirked letting it go, as i sat back down on my bed until i felt a fast force on me, i opened my eyes to see _kai_ _on top of ME!_ I wriggled as much as i can to get out of his grab but he held on tighter making me wince a bit, i knew that his hands grabbing me like this is going, to leave me with some bruises.

"Get off me you Heavy Stranger!" I shouted as i glared at his eyes, his eyes was carm but amused.

"Sitting on you like this, feels like i can break you" Kai said, yes he was sitting on me but just on my hips with his hands holding mine above my head.

"You pervert, first you come in my room and see me in my bra! And now your sitting on me!" I shouted, i was getting pissed because of his sarcasm.

"You shouldnt wear something revealing, something tighter" He said as he was the one giving me advice!

"Listen, if you dont accomplish this, trust me i'll personally rape you" He said and those words stung me like a thousand needles, he would do that would he?

"My Parents wont leave me alone and after i graduate i want to leave and start my own life, but i want you to find out what there planning, or doing with me in future because they aint letting me go any where without there permission" Kai explained as i nodded, i turned my face to try and not laugh or giggle so i just kept a smirk on my face.

"I got it damn, it aint that hard just ask" I said as kai smirked and kept his grip.

"Let. Me. Go!" I got the idea and he's still grabbing hold of me.

"Do it, and do it before 2 weeks or i'll rape you if i have to" Kai said as i weakly chuckled, and i felt my hands go numb also my body.

"Kai my body is hurting can you get off and let go" I said as i was a bit embarassed, but he was hurting me i looked away wincing with the pain, until i felt him let go.

He was still sitting but he was looking at my, wrist's seeing at the bruises he made he sighed and got off me, going to his jacket on his chair, i stood up and walked downstairs as he was a few steps behind me i dont have my butlers and maids on the weekend but probably prim let him in before she went, sometimes she just cooks food for me incase.

I walked to the fridge getting a mini ice pack, putting it between my wrist's i saw kai looking at me but then at the lounge.

"Get changed, im taking you to mine to find out" Kai said as he ordered me to go upstairs and get change in his command, i was still at the kitchen doing a impression of him. Until i felt his front on my back i turned around, as i putted the ice packs back in the freezer before they melted. But then his chest was felt on my back, i turned to face him, and he was definately towering over me.

"Can you give me space please!" I said as i pushed him back a bit. I saw his eyes and i saw the answer like crystal, i walked upstairs as he smirked and sat back down at the lounge.

"Who does he think he is?!" I said as i went into my room, i put on a white skirt, with a white tank top and grey cardigan i pulled the sleeves up into a 3/4, on my feet i wore white ankle socks and some odeon Leather Look Lace Up Wedge Fur Lined Hi Top in grey. I just put on whatever as i walked downstairs i had to admit i had smooth, shiny great legs.

I walked down, towards kai as he stood up and walked with me, i opened the door letting him go, as i had to lock the doors with me only having the keys, i made sure the manor had its sercuirty on, and there i walked with kai being a little faster then he did crossing my arm, i walked with him behind, my hair played with the wind as it was kept in its high ponytail but today i didnt do that i just did a right side fish tail plate.

**She looks alright **- Kai thought quietly to himself as, i noticied.

We made it to the door as he opened it, feeling the hot heat blow on you like a blessing. I saw Anna come up to me in a hug, as she lectured me in calling her Mrs Hiwatari i kind regretted that but kimmi kept pulling faces, at the time making me stay in longer with anna.

"Hi Anna" I said as she greeted me in with a hug and kimmi arrived and hugged me back.

"Hello Ari, your awake early in the morning" She said as i looked back to kai who, diverted eyes away from me, i tried to cover up my bruised wrist's and volatire noticied.

"Miss Charlton what happened to your wrists?" He asked as my eyes went to him.

"I was a painting last night with hot water, to get more effect on my designs, and one of the hot pots dropped on wrist's from a high level" I replied as he nodded and continued with his newspaper reading.

"Be careful next time, Miss Charlton with your work and yourself" He replied as i was shocked i thought of him, more stricter, kai looked at me with shocked eyes as i covered up for him, hearing his past i didnt want to snitch on my child hood friend.

"Oh my dear you should be more careful next time" Anna said as i nodded then with kimmi come up to me, i picked her up and sat her on my hip, were kai sat as i hissed a bit but then smiling seeing kimmi so happy.

"Onee-san you should be more careful! Then we cant paint together" Kimmi said as eyes was on her, surprised at what she just said.

"Kimmi hun im not your onee-san, im more like your best friend" I replied to her as kimmi crossed her head, in the no way.

"Your not my Onee-san, your not my bestfriend, your my only angel!" Kimmi said as she hugged me, i was shocked but i hugged her back.

"Your my caterpillar" I replied as mrs and mr hiwatari smiled at each other then look at each other, kai however sat on the couch on his phone listening to our conversation actually.

"Do you want me to help you so something special?" I said as Kimmi cheered she asked me on Wednesday but i had revision night saying no and plus i was going to make this more special for her.

"I'll bring my kit, you just bring paper and a cup of water not hot, cold ok and i'll be back" I said as i went back to my house, i brought 1 big canvas, and it was really big, to fill a whole wall actually and some 2 art kits one case was full of paint and brushes and the other was full of felts, crayon and pencils. I brought 2 big art t-shirts for me and her enough to cover your whole outfit.

I walked back knocking on the door, as my hands were full i walked in as i was going to use the whole of the dinning table.

"I just want Kimmi in this room and for you guys you can not enter until i call you, got that!" I said as everyone went, voltaire was in his study as everyone went, i made sure i shut all the doors as i put the top on, and then on kimmi who was really excited.

What we was going to do was draw every Hiwatari on the canvas in this household, Kai, Anna, Chrsitopher a.k.a Mr Hiwatari, Kimmi and also Voltaire. On the canvas i was going to put something special for kai, something he forgot and left it was his _beyblade_, i told kimmi to get it as she did, without him noticing.

I drew everyone face on the canvas as everything came out exactly how i wanted this, i was glad i came early, kimmi helped alot as she painted kai hair along with the others and me just doing the faces. Next to Kai was a little space as i painted his beyblade in there as Dranzer was part of the Hiwatari family too!

"Whats that?" Kimmi asked as she was referring to Dranzer the chip inside the beyblade.

"Thats Dranzer, he's part of the family to y'know" i said as she nodded and continued what she wanted to do.

The painting was done as everyone face was there, i felt proud of it nothing was wrong, anna was smiling, christopher was smiling, and kimmi with a wide smile and voltaire smirking, with kai smirking too with his beyblade on his side. Kai was on the left, then the blade was infront, Anna was next with Kimmi in the middle as Christopher was beside kimmi with voltaire on the right.

After the finishing touches i cleaned up with kimmi, as everything looked normal the way it was before. It was only 3 1/2 hours later from the morning almost to dinner. As i placed everything away, i got white and black paint on a foam plate for them to place there hand on and put it near there face as a trademark. I wrote in Permanent marker on top _Done by Arilyn Charlton and Kim Hiwatari_ and the date also time when we was done at.

"Kimmi call everyone" I said everyone was waiting in the lounge as we pulled the doors open as the i put the canvas standing so they all could see it. Everyone stood up, seeing the art work as anna, started to cry with christopher comforting her.

"Its Amazing Ari, you are blessed!" Anna said as kai saw his image, and smirked at me. I didnt realise that i had paint on the both side of my face, like kai triangles but just 2, as i saw.

"Ari we must pay you for your art work!" Christopher said as i was gesturing no and moving back.

"If i was you, i would be giving the money to Kimmi" I said as christopher nodded and gave it to his daughter.

"Arilyn, I here that your a Millionaire" Voltaire said as eyes went to me, the hiwatari's didnt know about that.

"Yes I am, Why?" I replied as Voltaire looked up.

"How, was it because of Family" He asked as he was boiling me up.

"I had money from the family but i got the millionaire on my own, by my own business" I said as voltaire looked like he was interested from my position.

"What buisness?" He asked now this guy was really pushing my past buttons.

"Im a International Designer and..." I stopped, i didnt want to reveal my kept secret i stopped when i was a kid but it hapened to come back round.

"And?" He questioned.

"Musician" I said clearly as everyone heard, eyes at me remembering my big sister who passed away. She had a gift at music.

"What instrument?" He asked in a question, i had to give up to this guy he aint stopping is he?

"Pianoist, Guitar, Viola, Violin, Double Bass, Drums, Cello and Harp" I said in that order as now i was getting embarassed but guilty i kept somethings away from everyone.

"Your very Talented and Blessed Arilyn" He replied i nodded and changed the subject.

"I want everyone to do there hand print, and name by there picture including you voltaire" I said as he chuckled he called me by my first name, but i stopped him before he could leave.

"Your very special Ari" I heard Anna whisper and i smiled and nodded.

"Everyone is in there own way" I repleid as i got the paint, kai went first as he marked between his beyblade and him he signed then printed his hand. Kimmi went next she did white as she marked at her hair writing Kim in her fingers.

Anna, Christopher done there own, voltaire got up and did it himself as everyone was surprised but voltaire first stop was at the bathroom after.

"Ari does your parents know your musician?" Christopher asked as i said no.

"I dont want to remind them of my second big sister with the music" That was the truth from me i know it'll hurt them.

"Ok Honey but can you play for us?" Anna asked as i nodded she took me to a black ebony piano that looked like it hasnt been played for a long time. I played Beyonce Halo Piano Version instrumental for them as everyone stayed seated and listened with kai leaning on the piano, nodding his head with the notes i played. I closed my eyes and let my fingers dance.

After 4 minutes and 30 seconds i was done, everyone applauded and i bowed down like, a pianoist would in a hall. I sat down as anna brought me a cup of water.

"That was incredible Ari you played with your eyes closed!" Kim yelled as she pulled me into a tight hug which i replied back with, with a hug too but not too tight like she wont be able to breathe hell no!

It was around dinner about near half 2. Anna was making dinner as i stayed in with them, they offered as they wanted to talk to me about something after that personally.

I sat at the table as the food was given out, it was steak and some salad with vegetables. They offered me wine, but i refused i like to stick with my cup of water with lemon in instead. I didnt eat all of the meat just leaving half of it, but i managed to eat the vegetables and salad off, i wasnt much of a meat eater but i do it, but not as much or alot. There wasnt any desert but kai and kimmi was told to, go keeping me there with the adults.

**xXx**

"Ari we have, to tell you something really important" Anna said as i nodded and let her continue.

"Kai needs to find a wife, in just 3 months for the business to run" Christopher said as i was confused.

"If this includes Kai why isnt he here, this is important for him to know" I said as voltaire nodded, with christopher and anna looking at each other and back at me.

"You have to tell him, and please help him find someone" Anna said as i have to break this news to him.

"I know he aint going to date anyone in school but how am i supposed to help?" I said as voltaire agreed and spoke up in the conversation.

"I will find him, a lady decent enough for him" Voltaire said as he left the room going to his study room.

"But still find someone for him ok hun!" Anna said as this wasnt making me feel comfortable, helping someone to force someone into gettin married with a stanger, i guess this kai wanted to get from his parents with my help.

Everyone left as kai was at the door holding some of my stuff, to get ready to leave, i walked over and took some he couldnt carry as he held, the heavy stuff for me. I didnt speak at all, as we left the drive, and the front of the house.

"The painting was nice, but why wasnt you in there?" Kai asked as it was a obvious reason.

"Im not a Hiwatari im a Charlton Kai" I said as kai smirked and continued, come on arilyn you can say it!

"YourParentsAndVoltiareAreGet tingYouMarriedAndIHadToTellY ouAndHelpToFindANewSingleWif e!" I said altogether really fast as kai turned with confused eyes, i have to admit he looked cute confused WHAT!

"Can you say that in english?" Kai played as i felt like bursting into tears.

"Your Parents and voltaire, are getting you married, and i had to tell you and help to find, a new single wife!" I said slowly as kai froze, i poked him and he didnt move.

"Hmmm Kai aint moving, what happens if i kick him there?" I sneakly said as kai came back to life, protecting his man hood as i was just about to kick it.

"Dont you dare!" He said back as i continued walking to my house, we made it to the front door as i got the door open, i put all the equipment at the couch.

"So im getting a arranged marriage?" Kai said as i knew what i was going to be in for as i locked the door before heading towards him.

"You can burst if you want?" I said plainly as kai realised and just letted it go, but going in a desperate search for a girl.

"Im going" Kai said as i had to get up again and un lock the door. He walked past and slammed the door. I locked the door again and turned.

"Bye" I said in a bored tone as i got my equipment in my art room upstairs as it took a while to do, going up and down the stairs i finally was done.

I wasnt really hungry after that i was shattered, i walked in to my bedroom grabbing a towel as i stripped my self down, i turned on the hot water as i covered my self with the soft fabric that wrapped around my body, i got some clothes in with me to change after i got out. I stepped in the shower as the hot water sent warm sensations across my body as the water danced on me, i cleansed my self then i washed my hair getting some pain out of it.

It was only like a hour in the shower, while i got out i dried my self with the body dryer i had in my bathroom and for my hair. I was completely dried as i put my lingerie on then my PJ's on too then landing myself on the bed.

Tonight i was thinking about if i was going to have the same dream or nightmare i had last night before kai woke me or will it continue from where it stopped?

**xXx**

* * *

**_Thank you_ for reading and _Please Review_ sorry if theres mistakes! X|**

**As you read this i finished this story at 4:27AM 29/12/12 Late huh? I was into this story so please enjoy it and review! **

**Rebelle Boss xXx's**


	2. Uh Oh

**Nobody's Buisness**

* * *

Hellloo guys im happy that some of you lot are already interested in this story i hope you write a review for me... Urm thank you if you do! x

* * *

**Uh Oh!**

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling refreshed and all because i had a shower last night, anyways i tried my best in remembering, the dream or nightmare and really dont know what it was, i was surprised that i end up dreaming about my family knowing, i can play with instruments i know what they'll think, they'll probably be like oh shes got her big sister genes, and when they take you to the hospital sometimes it dosent get better, your still surrounded by ill people when your, trying to get yourself better.

Forget about that now, today i have nothing to do so im just sitting on my bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about this, pretty lame huh? Until i got a call from Anna telling me to look after kimmi and a baby while im gone, i accepted i mean how hard can it be.

So i got up and changed into something comfortable, i put on some black leggings and a long tank top a bit like a dress were that reached up to my mid thigh, i wore that and a dark purple boyfriend cardigan and a heart necklace that was a locket having a picture of my family inside it like a mini album with me, i put on some white ankle socks and black fur ankle boots and i left but with my stuff in a little side bag that had my phone, keys, gum, and cream along with my lil balm. I put my hair back into my high ponytail looking a bit like the one rihanna done at the NBA BasketBall performance with Drake.

I was done so i went to over to there house, i saw kai come out but i ignored him i knocked on the door and voltaire answered, i wondered why he did?

"Hi, Im here to help Mrs Hiwatari with the kids" I said i was nervous i mean come on i had to look up to him. I was only 5'7'' and he was probably 6 something!

"Good Afternoon, come in" He said as i obeyed i went inside seeing a baby crawl, across the floor, he was a boy he looked a bit like kai with the hair but it was black and dark blue, and his eyes were midnight blue.

"Ari your here and you look after Teppei and Kimmi while i come back from work!" Anna said as she never told me the work part, what?!

"How long?" I asked, i didnt mind in babysitting, atleast help anna, she looked way busy so i just gave in.

"Around 5 PM, im so sorry Ari but everyone was busy and men had there excuses!" She said as i nodded, she went flying out of the door and immeadiently to the car driving off.

I took my shoes off and put the guest slippers on, teppei looked cute as he was crawling around the carpet, kimmi was playing with her teddy then giggling at teppei who was confused. I walked over to the two and sat down, of course kimmi got happy and hugged me, teppei came to me and touched my face, i felt his little soft hands on my cheek then playing with my lip.

"Ari where did mommy go?" Kimmi asked as i looked at the time reading 3:30PM on it.

"Your mom was busy with work so, im here to look after you guys until she comes back" I said as kimmi nodded, i sat teppei on my lap and played with him.

"Hello Teppei" I said as i sat him facing me, he looked in my eyes and giggled he looked too cute! I had to arw as he played with my side fringe of my hair.

"Ba Ba Bi Boo!" He mumbled as giggled at him, with kimmi too as she took some pictures with her toy, it was like a ipad but it was a kid version of it.

"Kimmi dont drop that, or let something sticky go on it ok" I said as kimmi nodded and stayed put in her seat, going on the piano on her game.

"Boo!" I said with teppei as he laughed and clapped his hands, i had to say i had a soft spot for kids and babies there more like bubbly and cute in the same time especially when they try to lock or open something they're so concertrated but its hillariously cute!

"How do you do this Ari its hard!" Kimmi complained as i put teppei sitting infront of me with the piano in front.

"I'll take you to the other piano, do you want me to teach you?" I said as teppei clapped and nodded with, kimmi cheering dragging me to the piano as i sat teppei on my lap with kimmi next to me.

"Here do this" I was said teaching her the letters of the piano and, how it continues after each key.

"Im doing it!" Kimmi screeched as she was learning a bit of happy birthday on the piano, as i was happy for her.

I got up putting teppei and kimmi on the couch together as they, was playing with toys and there mini ipad, but thats what it looked like in my eyes anyways i went to get a drink for amy thinking a cup of orange juice would be good. I came back as the two was still playing, i had to admit it if you got along with kids, and they listened to you they'll do anything, unless you let them have a little fun.

"Here you go Kimmi" I said as i passed her, her bottle as she drank her orange juice from there, because she's practising how to drink with just a cup but it wasnt working out so i just used her bottle.

I saw teppei reaction looking as if he was hungry i looked at him, as he looked back at me. I knew he was getting thirsty not hungry because anna said, she fed teppei his dinner a while a go. I got his milk bottle checking if it was warm enough for him to drink and it was perfect i saw voltaire check on the kids while i was at the kitchen.

"They trust you alot dont they?" He said as i was surprised he was the one starting the conversation.

"Thats the first thing you need in a relation ship" I replied as voltaire just nodded and let me be. I was believing the un-believing.

There the milk was done as i went back to the little muchlings that was thirsty, i saw kai and tala come in as i was with kimmi and teppei kimmi drifted of to a little nap from what i was seeing as, i picked teppei up in my arms i put the bottle near his mouth as he slowly took it in, i knew from that he probably didnt like the bottles but he, drank his bottle slowly as i walked around slowly as he was drifting of to sleep he fell asleep as kimmi fell into a deep sleep.

"Psh Kai shes good with kids" Tala whispered as kai glared at him and looked back at me and i knew they was watching as i chuckled and just kept moving about with teppei as he fell asleep finishing his bottle before he fell asleep.

"Thats a good boy" I whispered as i kissed his head, i put him down in his moses basket he had downstairs as i sat down, tired but not exhausted.

"You two been perfect today" I whispered as i moved kimmi hair out of her face. Then kai and tala came into the room looking at the two sleeping kids.

"What did you do?" Tala said as i looked up to him.

"I mean when me and kai baby sat these two, it was a nightmare one was there and one was here, they kept running away but you kept them at one place and got them tired then fed them and now look they peacefully fell asleep!" Tala yelled as i put my hand on his mouth to shut him up, or to not wake the kids.

"Trust is first, then everything else comes by into a second and stop yelling you'll wake them up!" I replied as i let go by tala nodding continuously, as kai went by his sister.

"I never seen her sleep so peacefully before" Kai said as he bent to his sister who fell asleep on the couch, i went up to teppei as i saw he that he was having a bad dream he looked like he was going to cry as i picked him up.

His face lightened up some how as i picked him, as he snuggled his neck under neath my chin. I hugged into my embarace as tala watched, he smiled softly as he saw me with teppei.

"You look like a perfect mother" Tala said as i looked up to him, with a shocked expression, i didnt mind i loved kids better than the two babies i have with me that are kai and tala.

"Thanks" I said as i hushed teppei to sleep walking around, as he was enjoying it then falling back to a daydream instead, of a nightmare he had.

"Kai what to do mean you never seen Kim like that?" I asked hearing it the way kai said it, sound as if she never slept peace fully.

"By now she would of start crying, or she would of never slept" Kai said as i nodded, i put teppei back into his moses basket as, he cuddled to his little toy he had beside him. Kai got up and walked to the couch to sit down as kimmi was moaning a little i sat next to her and tapped her back as she fell back to sleep.

I sat there tapping kimmi back gently as she slept each time i, stopped she would moan or do a sound of a cry making me go back to her and tap as kai chuckled.

"She only had yesterday and Today a good sleep" Kai said i remembered in put her to sleep on Saturday and today again but why did she sleep while i was around?

"Im home!" Anna said as i heard and looked at the hall way as mr hiwatari was next to her taking his coat off, as the two came into the lounge and saw the two asleep they smiled at me and gave me a hug to thank me, well anna did but christopher just gave me a hand shake.

"Arilyn can you come to my office" The sound of voltaire voice startled me as i walked to his office with kai and tala looking at each other and back at me, and now this made me wonder.

"Yes Voltaire" I said as i sat down on one of those expensive leather black quilted seats.

"Have you taken any interest in the Hiwatari Enterprise?" He asked me that question, that question you would of been asking to a hiwatari.

"No, because im not in the Hiwatari Family or a Hiwatari" i replied and it was the truth, how was i supposed to think about these kind of things if i wasnt a hiwatari?

"Well answered, then what will you be doing?" He replied as i was thinking why was he already thinking about my future decision.

"I'll be continuing my job, until it can be passed down" I replied and again that was the truth, when i have kids and there old enough i pass it to the eldest if not the oldest the next one in line and then they'll pass it down to there kids.

"You give proper replies arilyn for a young one, tomorrow kai future wife will be coming as i found one, so there will be no need for your help anymore" Voltaire said as i just nodded and left.

"Arilyn, i've noticed you look exactly like your sister and mother" Voltaire said again as he stopped me from getting away but after what he said i just left, feeling upset but angry, i wanted to be my own indivisual, i wanted to me not anyone else!

I walked back to see, outside feeling a rush inside me, i grabbed my bag and left the house hold, in a storm trying to my self down wasnt really helping me. I knew that i had some worried eyes behind and some unsure ones. I walked up to my house as i opened the door slamming it back, making sure i locked it i walked up stairs just getting my stuff ready and done it, my body felt tired as i decided to have a nap, it was only a short nap from what i thought.

I got changed into my PJ's, and i just flopped on the bed i let my body go and drift off, as my feelings was un-touched. As i Slept having that dream come back.

_"Mama! Papa!" The little girl screamed as tears ran down her face, continously there was fire everywhere as everyone was running away from with, with some people trying to put it down._

_"KILL EVERYONE!" A loud voice said as men in black cloaks ran, into the village as a man stopped at the little girl and smirked._

_"Wait!" A voice said from behind, as he was masked with a face with the hood up._

_"Just inject her and leave!" He said as the other man got the injection out and jabbed it at the little girl arm, as she fell towards the floor passed out._

_2 wolved appeared from no where, to the little girl as they looked exactly like the ones in arilyn picture, the white wolf looked around and freezed the fire to melt it down, as there was no one around, everything shattered gone, no one to be seen. The wolves went up to the little girl trying to wake her up as the two placed something in her hand, it was a beyblade the two wolves nodded and let them selves in._

_"You will be strong -" The black wolf said as he was cut off by a._

I woke up straight away after that nightmare or dream, i was sweating and panting as i looked at the alarm clock reading it was Monday 6:45AM, i decided to get up as i woke a little earlier then my alarm clock.

**xXx Monday xXx**

I walked to my bathroom as i turned the shower on, i stepped in as i let the water wash my self from all the drama thats been happening. Kai getting Married at the age of 19, his wife coming today! I had a quick shower getting out as i body blow dried my self, as i was done i done my hair the usual. Putting on my clothes, i wore a midnight blue shirt with a white tank top tucked in and a black leather jacket, putting on some black chanel flats.

I got my bag and walked downstairs seeing Prim making some breakfeast, i went into the kitchen sitting on the counter as she noticied me and with the bandages on my right and left hand, it looked like fingerless gloves but they were bandages.

I had bandages on because, i still had the bruises and this time it really happened, hot water spilt on my hands while i was in the shower burning them a bit.

"Good morning Miss Charlton" Prim said as she handed me, a plate of waffles with strawberries, cream and strawberry juice. Which i Loved!

"Prim, stop calling me Miss Charlton it makes me feel, that i aint close to you which we are" I said as she sighed and looked up to me and nodded.

"Fine honey!" Prim finally gave up as i cheered finishing the waffles i had a cup of water, not orange juice because it always give me a sour taste after that, kind of stops me from talking.

"Your up early you got 15 mintues left, till you go out" Prim said as i nodded and shurgged.

"I know, i've been having weird dreams or nightmares really, i had one last night, it made me wake up all sweaty and panty so i just got up" I said and all of it wasnt making sense, i never usually have dreams or nightmares because i dont think of them kind of things.

"Ari, what did you actually see in your dream or nightmare?" Prim asked as i looked up to her seeing that she was washing my all my dirty dishes for me.

"Urm there was fire and a little girl shouting mama and papa and then in the next part men in black cloaks came, and ruined the village as the little girl was crying her heart out, then the men injected her with red liquid as she collapsed but them 2 wolves came putting the fire down then placing a beyblade in her hand, and putting themselves in it" I explained and that was basically all of it, the beyblade looked similar to the one i had when i played when i was younger with kai.

"Ok honey i cant really tell what that means but, you got to go school or you'll be late!" Prim said as she was showing the time it was 5 minutes before i left the house, opening the door i went.

I felt the cold embarace from russia, i walked through the gates seeing kai come out, but he wasnt taking his car, tala was with him as i rolled my eyes, i walked my own direction just putting my head phones, i was listening to Kanye West Diamonds are forever. I was listening to the beats and the bass as i walked along. I walked forward seeing some boys from another school check me out as i shot glares at there eyes, as they tried to dodge it.

"Dont mess with her" One whispered to the other as i noticied kai and tala was still behind me, they kind of looked like stalkers following me from behind.

"Arilyn wait up!" I heard someone yell my name as i pulled my head phones out, i looked around to see Am waving at me with akin.

"Hey whats up?" I asked as i saw the two panting it looked like they was chasing after me.

"Nothing but you bitch can walk fast!" Am said as i chuckled, we walked into school together today i knew today was going to be boring, but the only thing that was going to be interesting was kai with his new girl.

"So what happened to you in the weekends ari?" I heard akin asked, she snapped me out of my thought and little world as i took time to think.

"I did somethings for the Hiwatari's and i finished my painting" I said as Am and Akin squealed at each other i had to admit they always made me smirk or smile some how.

"Lets see!" Am said as she was begging me, she was good at persuading people and convicing them, but these were my bitches so i had to. I got it out of my bag as it was scrolled up in a roll, i opened it showing my wolf one as they was shocked.

"Thats beautiful ari!" Am and Akin said in a unison as after that they giggled at each other, i smiled and rolled it back in my bag. I walked past this bunch of girls as they squealed as i went past, i rolled my eyes continued as one of the girls stopped in front of me.

"Urm Hi your Arilyn Charlton right?" A girl said as i nodded.

"OMG We are like your huge fans!" She said as she jumped up and down, i was confused seeing the brunette jump with a blondie.

"We love your art work, and your designs!" She shouted as i chuckled weakly and tried to get out of there way as they grabbed everyone attention.

"Thank you but i got to be going to class" I lied as i tried to move out of there zone, they just really too hyper for me.

"Im Nia, the blonde one is Cyn and the red head is Ruby" Nia said as she was a brunette with blue eyes and cyn was a blondie with brown eyes and ruby was a bright red head with green eyes.

"How do you think of them kind of drawings?" Cyn asked as she was clearly from the UK with a British accent reminding me of someone.

"I just do and now let me go!" I said as i tried to get out of there grabbing hands.

"Let her GO!" Am shouted as i phewed when i saw her pushing them away from me, also with akin as the two linked with me arms and walked off leaving them confused.

"Seems like she got some Paparazzi's!" The blondie next to tala said, as i read her lips it wasnt hard reading people lips, if you know your pronounciation then thats ok.

"Ari you alright, its so hard to push them from you!" Akin said as she tried to comfort me and i was still panting from that walk and rush.

"Man its like you there magnet" Am said as she put her hands on her hips, looking around as she looked back at me.

"Im ok, lets just go to home class" I said as the bell went, me, am and akin walked up the second floor of the school first building as i sat in the my place with am beside me and akin behind me.

"Miss Charlton i heard your popular with the school and everything else because of your art work am i wrong?" Mrs Jenkins said as i nodded, she was my form tutor being with the class until we graduate, everyone will always have homeclass as there first lesson.

"Yes Mrs Jenkins why?" I asked as she took a photo out.

"Can you please do a Medium canvas of this, by friday if any longer just tell me" She said as she handed me a picture of her and her baby with her husband holding each other, as i smiled.

"Of course and it'll be due on Friday if nothing bothers me this week" I said as she smiled and sat back down, mrs jenkins was in the middle 30's, black hair with blue eyes, married with a baby boy now a toddler.

"How much?" She asked as i thought about it.

"At how much you think its worth when you see it" I replied as she nodded, everyone started to come in class and settle as our lesson wasnt anything interesting.

"Goodmorning Class and i hope you had a nice weekend! Today we'll be finishing school early at 1:30PM because we have Teacher Conference Meeting" Mrs Jenkins said as everyone cheered as she smirked. I smiled at Am and Akin as we used a telepathic thoughts with each other. The Mall!

After that everyone started to talk with there mates, which mrs jenkins let us do. We only talked with each other for 10 minutes and the bell went as out next lesson was next and what i had for next lesson was science next, this lesson was about a different subject as we change after every term. I walked with Am and Akin to our lesson as i saw Kai and Tala there, as kai had a brunette standing next to him i couldnt believe how flawless she looked, she was elegant and beautiful ultra girly. She had Maroon Eyes, and a soft colour of brown in her hair.

I walked throught the gap between the boys, as akin and am was behind me i walked in to see no one, but then i saw two boys on the floor on top with some buckets as they poured it down on us, the bucket was paint for am and akin the two both had white paint, i had some paint on me but then i felt a hot rush on me, as i melted falling to the ground.

"Uh Oh" Was the words i heard.

While that all happened i couldnt see anything everything was blank, i forgot were i was but all i felt like was sun burnt. I decided to open my eyes as i saw a sunlight in the room, i looked around to see tala, kai and the brunette but no sight of akin and am.

I sat up immeadiently as i hissed a little, i saw eyes on me but i ignored them as i removed the seat, seeing my own clothes still on me but dried, i tried to get up on my feet off the bed until i felt some support me. It was the brunette she grabbed on to my arm tight that killed me.

"Owww!" I said as kai and tala opened there eyes, as they rushed towards me, and try to help but that only made me feel wierd inside.

First thing i noticied was that me bandages were off, i pulled my sleeves to cover them as i saw kai and tala go back to there usual spaces, as i was on my feet.

"Urm... Can you pass me the Bandages" I asked the brunette as she smiled and nodded, kai looked at me as he saw me covering the marks. He stood up and walked in my direction as he pulled my sleeves up looking at the bruises he left.

"Why are they still there?" Kai asked as he whispered it into my ear, as his chest leaned closely to mine, i suddenly felt lightning stuck his breath lingered on my ear rolling to my neck i was shocked. I felt him squeeze my wrist tighter as no one noticied, i felt the pain jolting back up.

"Your doing it now" I replied as he softened his touch on me, i dragged my hands away from his as he let go, i walked to the brunete who watched who had a first aid kit in her hands.

"Here you go hun, my name is Geliene Stranzech, but just call me Gel" Gel said as i just nodded, placing the aid kit on the bed.

"Arilyn, Arilyn Charlton but just call me Ari" I replied as Gel wasnt a bad person she wasnt bitchy at all, she was positive and bright maybe too bright for kai but were did voltaire find her?

"Do you need any help?" Gel said as i nodded letting her do my right hand as i just done the left, passing the bandages she started to wrap and cover my bruises. While Kai sat down with tala, as tala was confused and wanted to know what was the meaning of what happened with me and kai just then.

"So your, kai and tala friend?" Gel asked as i was confused myself thinking about what they were to me. There was one answer and that'll be the truth.

"No im not there friends" I said as eyes were at me shocked. I smirked and looked at the two.

"There my Very good Childhood friends" I ended it as tala chuckled with gel, giving a warm smile as kai went back to his usual pose.

"I thought we wasnt your friend there for a minute" Tala said as i had to chuckle, i wanted to give them a little shock, i sat on the bed as i looked at the time reading 3:15. It was already end of school, i had to collect my music sheets from music class, for this musical i have to do in a hall.

"Bye" I said as the 3 turned to me, with confused faces as they looked at each other.

"Where are you going?" Tala asked as i heard him down the corridor.

"None of your buisness!" I shouted back as tala sweatdropped, i walked down the hall way as the 3 wasnt far behind me. Great they was following me!

I walked through the doors as, i stopped outside the music door seeing a teacher in there it was Ms Campbelle, i walked up to her as she smiled.

"Ari i heard you got hurt, i hope your alright and dont worry its all in here!" Ms Campbelle said all at once, as i smirked her handing the sheet to me. I took the sheet as gel spinned in the big dance room. As she saw a piano, i noticied she sat down as she was gesturing kai to sit with her as she did.

"Cute Couple ey?" Ms Campbelle whispered in my ear as i had to chuckle and agree with her, as i just looked through the sheets reading the notes, i saw kai being begged by tala and gel to play the piano as i chuckled and smirked. He sighed and tried to concertrate.

**Da, Da, Ding, Da, De, Le, Da, Ding BAAANGG!**

One wrong note and he got it wrong, i had to laugh a little but instead i snorted as i looked at the 6 pair of eyes looking at me.

"Why dont you play then?" Tala questioned, as i smirked i raised my eyebrow and showed him my paper as he quietened down. I walked towards the door as the other 3 joined me.

"Ari, your a Artist or Designer and Musician but which one do you really enjoy?" Gel asked as kai and tala looked at each other and then back at me, as i looked a little confused but then picking the right answer.

"Only one answer!" Gel said as she stopped in front of me, i looked at her eyes as she looked desperate for the answer.

"Singing" I gave her my answer as the three was confused, they didnt know thats what i liked to do, but this was a little hint of mine.

"That wasnt part of the question" Gel said as her voice had a hint of sadness in it, as this wasnt the answer she was wanting.

"Yes it was" I said as the others looked confused, i looked at them dumbly as they was still confused with me sighing i gave up.

"I sing whenever i design, i sing whenever im in music" I said as the others arrwed but with kai looking at me directly in the eyes. Tala smiled and just continued in walking with gel, a little confused as she was trying to think it out.

"Oh i understand were your coming from now" She said as i turned around rolling my eyes, just walking on as we were at the school gate's. I walked my route as they was looking at the back of me. I wanted to walk let my skin have a little fresh air.

I walked alone as the other 3 was no where to be seen, i smiled then enjoying the walk i was having in peace as i didnt put my head phones in my ears this time. I was near the house as i saw a car, in the drive i wondered who it was until i noticied the vechile up close it was my grand fathers.

**xXx**

* * *

**Thank you ****for reading and ****Please Leave a Review****! Hope Ya'll enjoyed Chapter 2!**

**Rebelle Boss xXx's**


	3. What The Fuck!

**Nobody's Buisness**

* * *

Hi Guys, Im happy im getting reviews and sorry if i missed some words out, or there's mis-understandings and grammar problem, but im trying my best for you guys! =P

And this Chapter is pretty** gruesome **but its a** total twist **at the end!

_**Arilyn Mind Speaking**_

**BitBeast Mind Speaking**

Normal Writing

**Akin, Yasmin thank you for the reviews! I wrote this much for you two hun! x**

* * *

**What the Fuck!**

* * *

I walked into the house seeing people i couldnt recognise much, but i had no clue of what was going on, i saw my grandfather and some big men looking at me, with a serious face i mean did these men have manners to not stare! Geez... I just walked upstairs knowing this aint going to be any of me business.

"Arilyn Come here" He said before i could get away his voice stoned the atomsphere as it echoed through the halls, i turned around with the fakest smile i could do, i walked towards him wondering, why me and why am i invovled in this?

"Yes Grandfather" I replied as i had to have a high lady many around him, he gestured me to sit down as, he didnt even bare to open his eyes. I sat down waiting for me, to tell me whats going on. I waited for a few seconds, then he opened his eyes.

"There's something i want you to do, and it aint going to be easy" He said in a harsh tone as he didnt soften up on the part it aint going to be easy. I guess my past family members dont have feelings. I looked at him in the eye wondering and confused.

_**Ugh... Why does he need me?**_

"And what, may that be?" I replied as he raised a eye-brow and looked to me, as his Crimson eyes struck mine. I swallowed the lump in my throat i've been ignoring quiet a while.

"Boris here will take you, there" My Grandfather said as he gestured his hands, to were the man named boris come from,i remembered him from kai past him toturing kai when he was a kid.

My Grandfather however was a close with Voltaire, almost like bestfriends but boris was always there second. My grandfather name was still popular now, around the world his name was McKenzei Charlton II being the second to the family empire. Boris however did not look good at all, i was a little confused as i saw a smirk appear on the corners of boris mouth.

"I hear you have a BitBeast Arilyn" Grandfather said as i was shocked, but obviously my grandfather was a late person, he knew i beybladed but not knowing i had a bitbeast.

"Im sorry Grandfather but i dont" I replied, i had no clue i had a bitbeast i was closing my eyes as i tried to think of it, all my dreams came to sense. No. Could it be?

"Dont Lie to me Miss Arilyn Scherzilia Charlton!" There my grandfather had to go and say my full name, Scherzilia was put in my big sister maiden name, if your confused it was the one who passed away.

"I dont remember, since then!" I said back at him, as he sat down, with me sitting back down as i had fire in my eye's full of anger and confusion.

"Then we'll make it" He said as he nodded at Boris, some men grabbed me by the arms, dragging me somewhere else into the mansion, i was trying to push the men away but they was two big.

_**I had School, what excuse are they going to use for that?! I have mates that'll be suspicious and when there done with me, all my friends would turn away! I cant let this happen. I have Kimmi to look after and play with, along with teppei. No!**_

"Let go of me!" I shouted at them as i heard Boris chuckle, we went through these doors that led to a tunnel and alley way, which i did not knew about we stopped at the door, as i saw bitbeast's in tubes, with so many screens and scientist there.

"Take her to DTR1" I had no clue of what boris said as they dragged me into a room, and it didnt look comfortable, there was chains, cuffs, weapons, whips, in a cage. DTR1 meant Dungeon Torture Room 1.

The Men shoved me into that one as i scraped my knee hitting the rock solid concrete floor, i hissed at the pain as they threw some clothes at me, it was a black shorts, with black fingerless gloves and thats it.

"Get changed in them!" A man ordered as i glared at him.

"Then stop being a pervert and stop looking at me!" I shouted as the man huffed and turned around, i kept my skirt on, pulling my shorts on i adjusted the shorts as it fit then taking my skirt off, i put the black fingerless gloves on then passing the man my skirt as he waitied quiet a while.

"Boris why am i here!" I shouted as i saw boris, laugh to himself as his mask covered his eyes. I still glared through them though.

"Miss Charlton, you have bitbeast's we want as we'll get it out of you no matter what" Boris said as i sighed, giving a glare with my eyes i turned before anything else happened as i slighed down the wall, with my legs bent.

**Mistress, i Fironza and Ice are your bitbeast's we was with you, through your years. Do you remember the dream you had about the girl and the 2 wolves coming to her, that was me and Ice. **- Fironza said from no where, as i was getting confused even more but i remembering the dream crystal.

_**Oh I know the dream alright, but if your my bitbeast's wait... What i have two i thought you could only get one! **_- I replied, i was dead confused, me having 2 bitbeast cant be possible.

**Mistress Me and Fironza chose you as our Mistress, we chose you from your beyblading skills and personality, we knew that boris was going to come after us, in future we consumed ourselves into you, we can not over take you or control, we would never do that. **I think that was Ice speaking as he had a masculine voice deeper then Fironza, as i was guessing she was a female.

_**But why does Boris want you so bad, even if its torture im not letting you two go, but how did you consumed yourself in me? **_- I asked as i was getting some of the image but i didnt want to get angry with my bitbeast at this minute. Boris would of think something was up.

**Boris only wants us and your body, as me and ice are the legendary beast's making you the legendary blader. Mistress do you want me to bring your dream from the beginning? **- Fironza said as i thought about, the only thing i was dreaming about was little bits of my dream then the dream continued somewhere else.

_**Yes and Thank you for believing in me **_- I said as looked up to the cieling of the dungeon.

**Your Welcome Mistress, and it was believing in you **- Ice said as i smirked, just a little but then waiting for Fironza to tell me.

**Mistress, when you was young about 3 or 4 maybe older or younger your parents and you took the family on a little holiday somewhere in Japan, one night boris and his men attacked putting fire to the place you was in, after everyone ran away they stopped at you as you was by yourself crying, something was injected inside of you as you was knocked out, me and Ice soon came along seeing you we knew you was the right one, as we comsumed ourselves into your blade, but then thinking anyone could take us away from you.**- Fironza explained as i started to get the picture, i didnt know that the little girl was me.

_**Continue **_- I said as Fironza Hmmed

**After thinking, about it we came out fo your blade, we nodded at each other and let ourselves into your spirit, we have our trademark on your body its small with mine and ice element, im fire, electric, lightness and earth as ice was ice, water, wind and darknes. It may seem alot but you hold the whole key mistress. **- Fironza said as i was a little shock about me having a mark somewhere on my body, as i didnt notice myself all these years.

**Please Mistress be strong, and stand tall whatever Boris do! **- Fironza pleaded as she was a little worried, and a hint of worryness in her.

**Mistress we have faith in you, and we'll go through it with you! **- Ice said as i shooked my head in disagreement.

_**No, I'll take the pain for you guys, i need you to stay healthy and unhurt and i can take it! Listen to me and i know what im doing, dont worry as long as i have you with me by my side. And dont argue and let me be. If you help me they'll know your inside me and take me in, and they'll take you out by force i dont want that! **_- I said as fironza and ice went quiet as they was still worried about me. I didnt need to worry this is my fight and i'll fight it.

**xXx**

I sat there quietly as they havent done anything to me, i wondered why as i saw the guards still there but boris gone. I was too scared to sleep but then i felt someone grab me forcefully by my wrist, i opened my eyes to see a guard putting some cuffs on my wrist as i was attached to the wall.

"What the fuck" I said as i couldnt move i had a shackle's on my each of my foot, tight around my ankle as i had this heavy chain with a ball in the end being much heavier, my hands was attached to the wall as my body felt hanged and numb.

I stuggled as much as i can, but then giving up as my body felt heavier, if my legs went weak my wrist and the wall would be the only support holding me up. I felt a lash on my stomach and boy did it stung alright. I opened my eyes to see boris there with a evil smirk.

"Tell me Arilyn were are your bitbeast's" Boris said as he got the whip ready again.

"I dont have any, check my blade if you want!" I shouted back as he took another hit at me but across my chest, leaving a line.

"Oh we have thats why were getting it out of you!" Boris said as he hit me again, he pulled me up by my hair as i glared at him, not showing my pain.

"Thats why im saying I dont have any! When you have a bitbeast they always go to your blade! Which i DONT!" I shouted back as he punched me across the face, and boy did it hit my mouth right, i spat out blood as i stood back up.

He took the whip out of his hand, but the having a stick a hard one that looked a bit like metal. He hit my ribs as i screamed out in pain.

**Normal point of View**

Arilyn was spitting out blood as, boris took another hit at her legs, making her drop at her knees. Arilyn tried to get up as boris hit her right shoulder making her go down, arilyn was now panting trying to find her best way to get air.

"Im. Never. Going. To. Say!" Arilyn said as she stood back up but then boris started to laugh then swinging the stick at her left rib, he hit her there alright as she tried her best, but then feeling her body go numb and number after each hit.

"Im going to invite the Hiwatari Family over for dinner, let her go Boris and Arilyn get ready!" The voice from arilyn father said as arilyn wimpered, as she was let go she dragged herself out of the shit hole quickly as possible as she made it to her bedroom.

Arilyn cleansed herself as she hissed a bit, each time she breathed it shock pain inside of her. Arilyn was done cleaning herself as she ficked her hair and changed clothes.

Boris Smirked and went back to his work, as McKenzei walked towards the hall telling the chefs to cook a starter, dinner and meal.

Arilyn got changed into some Black skinny jeans, a black and white sweater and a maroon snood to cover her shoulder marks. Arilyn put some socks and her slippers on as she made her way downstairs.

"Mommy i want to go to Ari House!" Kimmi screeched as Anna was busy cooking for the boys, as kai and tala was around a counter reading a magazine.

"We cant Ari grandfather is there as were not invited" Anna said as Christopher came into the kitchen picking kimmi up.

"Now what does this Princess want?" Christopher said as kimmi giggled, while christopher placed her on the counter.

"She wants to go to Ari's" Tala said as he went back to his Magazine with Kai leaning back onto the counter.

"Is Arilyn Grandfather here" A voice from the door said as, everyone turned to see Voltaire.

"Yes, why?" Anna said as Voltaire turned and was about to walk off, but the just stopping to say something.

"We got invited to go have Dinner with Arilyn Grandfather" Voltaire said as he walked off, with kimmi cheering and anna and christopher looking at each other in surprise as tala and kai was confused.

Tala got automatically invited as he was part of the Hiwatari and knowing arilyn too. The Family stopped cooking put some food away for later, as they went upstairs to change. Kai just put a leather jacket on as tala was kept in his clothes but just the shoes that needed to be put on.

Kimmi got changed in to a cream dress and white cardigan with some soft yellow shoes as she made her way down the stairs with her mom in a formal dress as the dad was in a suite, looking like a rich buisness men.

"This is actually the first, for us meeting arilyn grandfather as he never comes round or invites" Christopher said as voltaire arrived and headed towards the door, everyone didn't go in the car as they was just next door they walked.

They knocked on the door, to see arilyn grandfather as he smirked and let them in with a greeting of course. Arilyn was coming down the stairs as she saw kimmi she rushed down to pick her up. Kimmi jumped in arilyn arms as arilyn catched her then pulling her into a hug. As the Hiwatari's settled down in the lounge with McKenzie.

The 4 adults was having there conversation, as kai and tala just looked around, being bored and out of place as the two was the odd one's out. Kimmi was playing wiht Arilyn as arilyn was already tired taking deep breaths.

"Ari why are you tired" Kimmi said as she felt arilyn temperature go up, which was really hot. Kimmi was getting worried as arilyn sat on the staricase with kimmi in front of her, facing towards her as the two was having there conversation.

"Hey kai, why is ari panting like that?" Tala asked as Kai noticied too, the two watched arilyn and kimmi closely but trying to not get caught.

"Im tired because i've been doing training and its very hard" Arilyn replied as that was her excuse given by her grandfather to say if any of the guest's asked.

"You shouldnt do too much" Kimmi replied as she hugged arilyn as arilyn hugged her back, arilyn smirked as she picked kimmi up playing with her.

"Tala how am i supposed to know why dont you ask?!" Kai snapped as tala intimidated kai, as kai shot a death glare earning from tala apology.

"Dinner is now Ready to be Served" The chef said as everyone walked to the dining room, as it looked a bit like a hall were millions of people can eat.

Kimmi sat next to Arilyn, as anna was in the middle, having to look after kimmi. Kai was opposite Arilyn with McKensei at that side. Tala had Kimmi infront of him with Voltaire on his left leaving anna and christopher in the middle facing each other.

"Begin" McKensei said as everyone had there beginner which was some salad with the richest fruit and flavourings in there. Everyone ate as arilyn found it difficult to swallow from all the neck choking boris did for her.

**Mistress dont force yourself to eat? I can sense the pain and it aint going to help **- Fironza said as Arilyn swallowed the fork full of salad down forcefully as her eyes twitched a bit from the pain she was getting back.

_**Fironza im hungry, im in pain and what excuse do i have from not eating? **_- Arilyn replied as Ice thought for a while, with fironza to,

**Mistress i got a idea, if you swallow it fironza can melt it down for you so it'll be like swallowing a liquid, do you agree fironza? **- Ice said as arilyn thought about it a while as she was looking at her fork that had some salad and vegetable on it but with some parsleys.

**I agree i'll try, but take this bite and i'll melt it if you like it then continue if not say so ok **- Fironza said as arilyn thought about it and tried a go.

_**Ok, thank you for the idea ice and you fironza helping **_- Arilyn said as Fironza and Ice felt proud of themselves. Arilyn to thr bite as she swallowed it, but then feeling a heat rush down her throat, it didnt burn her but it melted the solid as it turned into a liquid, as this was much easier for her then chewing it with her injured jaw.

Arilyn managed to eat her salad as she finished, the chefs came round taking the finished plates as the dinner came, it was the famous russian soup passed down through the russian country. Everyone managed to eat as arilyn didnt need fironza in this one as she managed to finish but not all of it as she felt sick of the taste.

"That was a lovely dinner" Anna said as she broke the silence as the men agreed with no sound from arilyn, as kimmi just finished.

"Your Welcome Mrs Hiwatari" McKenzei said as he gave his fakest smile ever, trying to think positive. Then came along the dessert, the dessert was cold and it was similar to ice cream it was Cream mousse with mint ice cream on the side.

Arilyn loved it as it was her favourite, dessert she loved from the chefs but because of her mouth and face injuries she tried to eat normally with out wincing.

The dinner ended as everyone got ready to leave.

"Thank you for the dinner McKensei" Voltaire said as he walked out of the door with kai and tala already there waiting, kimmi fell asleep in arilyn arms as anna had to let her go and take arilyn place.

"Ari was sure quiet, and she kept twitching, when someone touched her with pressure" Tala said as he looked back at the house, then to kai. Kai opened his eyes as he thought the same thing as tala just did.

"We have to ask kim" Kai said as tala nodded but then plopping himself in his own car as he went, back home. Saying his goodbye's off he went.

Arilyn turned to see her grandfather smirking with boris coming behind him also with a smirk. Arilyn walked upstairs to her room locking her door she changed into tighter Pajama's just for tonight as she didnt feel safe anymore in her own home.

Tonight wasnt going to be a enjoying one, especially for arilyn she couldnt, get anything done see desperatly wanted someone to, notice and pull her our of it. She closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep, which she never had before. There wasnt any night-mares or dreams tonight, the only thing that was rushing through her brain was worries, prays, hopes and strength.

**xXx 1 week Later xXx**

Arilyn didnt go school, as her grandfather made up a excuse that she went to the uk with her family, and started a school there when all along arilyn was deep inside the mansion, hurt and tortured. Arilyn was in her regular clothes as now she was kept in them, boris approached arilyn with something in his hands that looked like a collar, and silver heavy one as it had some buttons, but buttons arilyn could do nothing about.

"Now you be a Good girl and tell me where are they?" Boris said as he had this remote in his hands that didnt look pretty.

"Im telling *gasp* you i - i dont know!" Arilyn replied as she was getting tired and exhausted from the torturing. She would be totured with something everyday and that some thing would be a differet toy everyday for arilyn as she the beating she got, she wasnt still used to them.

"Yes you will!" Boris said as he pressed the button, a eletric shock went through arilyn as she was shocked and completely numb, boris pressed it again as arilyn spat out blood across the floor as there was enough on the wall and floor covered by her.

"S-Stop It!" Arilyn said as she looked up to boris, her eyes was full of tears, with some marks across her face.

"Not until you tell us!" Boris said as he pressed the button continously, as this was doing a different effect on arilyn it was much powerful strike as arilyn was panting trying to get some air into her lungs, but not trying to get too dizzy.

Boris put the remote away as he put, he put a strap ball gag in arilyn mouth as he tightened it as it went across her face, two guards came in with evil smirks on there face as, one held the remote and one with a whip.

That had a evil laugh as arilyn wasnt bothered until they started, the men whipped her every where causing thrills of pain everywhere, as arilyn was moaning and screaming through the thing in her mouth as her eyes was completely watering up.

**Mistress please be strong, dont give up i want to, i want to HELP! **- Fironza said as she was upset hearing her master cries, and seeing she was going through the pain.

_**Dont Fironza im still hanging on, and if they know you two are inside me, they'll surely notice and get you out, so stay hidden Please! **_- Arilyn said as she was totally blank in mind thought, fironza had her tears come down as ice tried to comfort her.

Arilyn was screaming in the pain as she felt they wasnt using the whip anymore , they was using the same thing boris used a week ago, at arilyn first beating day. Arilyn felt like letting go, as they changed her posistion, arilyn was now on the floor as she had cuffs on her wrist's, with the heavy chains with a ball at the end of them. Boris chuckled at the view as he got a gun near arilyn, he shooted at a place were arilyn could die from, the lungs. She was already trying her best to survive through the pain but this was far from pain.

Arilyn let her blood out as she was lying there in agony, some how she was still managing to live through the pain. Boris smirked devishly as he got the remote and started electricuting arilyn as each press blood came out, from any open or wounded cut.

**Thats it Im telling someone! **- Fironza said as ice agreed, they had to leave arilyn as she was out cold on the floor with cuts and they were deep not light, bruises, marks, blood, and a shot at the place were you pray for it to keep working.

Ice and Frionza left arilyn body, as she looked a bit dead but very pale at the blood loss. Ice and Fironza was going everywhere but then they thought of the idea, they saw kimmi play with her blade as kai and tala was there but with akin and am and who knew it was driz there as they was worried about arilyn and why she left them.

Fironza nodded at ice as they consumed into her blade, but they wasnt going to be in the there for life just on arilyn sake.

"I... Kai whats this!" Kimmi said as she saw and picked her blade, she put the blade on the table and am and akin was the first to take it.

"T-This is Ari bitbeast's" Am said as everyone had wide eyes at am, as akin was going to explain.

"Ari bladed, and she bladed at biovolt yeah i know she didnt tell anyone, you guys never saw her there because boris was giving hardcore training, and me and am only knew this when we started high school, shes been through hell and back and boys put all of our problems together she got far worse, boris trained her hardcore just to get her bitbeast because ari was secretly a legendary blader if... that... no... AM!" Akin realised as she noticied what has just happened.

**"Akin is right, and what you two are thinking is happening Arilyn is getting forced and hurt by boris physically and she aint in the UK she was here all along, her grandfather and boris lied but arilyn couldnt do anything but the pressure of saving me and ice. We dont know if Arilyn is alive or not but she needs help" **Fironza explained as the every one was shocked all along, under there noses they didnt have a sudden feeling that there friend was getting _abused_.

**"Yes, shes been going through alot, and its been 2 weeks since this happened. We couldnt come to you earlier because there lab was too suspicious, as me and fironza consumed ourselves in arilyn as arilyn took us in but taking the hits. Shes in the Mansion deep through the doors just like the abbey but... Worser" **Ice explained as everyone got up and kimmi still confused. After that Ice and Fironza got out of kimmi blade and back to arilyn.

"All along she was here, hurt" Driz said as he was shocked now he wanted revenge. The others rushed into the house as they explained it all to anna and christopher as the agreed to come but anna had to stay too look after kimmi.

"Come on, were going to need a lot of force" Christopher said as he was ready to do some punching. As Kai was already getting angry and pissed off from boris with tala having that feeling too.

Christopher said his prays and apologised as he kicked the door down he saw no one there, as there wasnt anyone there, they stepped in as kai was next to tala and his father. With driz, akin and am behind. Until they heard a scream a loud one with a wave sending through the house.

Arilyn felt being lift but then strapped on a table as the strap ball was tooken out, arilyn was panting and wished that all of them would go. She felt being tied down to the table or board as she saw bright lights, hit her. Ariyln screamed as she felt the something hurt her intensly, something was trying to lift her body as she was pulling it back down. Something was analyzing her body as she defended anything that tried to get any information.

"Arilyn tell me were are your bitbeast" Arilyn grandfather said as arilyn was panting, she tried to hold onto her life after being shot, her grandfather chuckled as he through a knife through her left wrist.

"Get it OUT!" She screamed in pain as the others heard it clearly they went through the doors.

"Who said i had any" Arilyn said as she glared painfully at her grandfather as she turned away as he left the knife there, arilyn wanted to get it out as it sliced through.

Kai and the others ran through the hall way to were they heard the scream's as they made it to the dungeon seeing everything and blood everywhere they was disgusted, it was like taking a road to hell. Guards came up as christopher attacked them down, as kai was surprised that his dad still had it in him. Tala knocked some men down along with kai and driz at the girls just swinged the bats at there heads for arilyn.

_**Please dont be dead Ari! **_- Kai thought as he was thinking of life like with out ari and it'll be completely boring, and what will happen to kimmi?

_**Wait till i kill this Boris Guy! **_- Akin, Am and Driz all thought of the same thing as killing for ari was the only thing on there mind.

_**Your Strong Ari, keep fighting! **_- Tala thought as everyone was walking through the halls, with tala praying she's alive.

_**Arilyn your a strong girl! Dont give up! **_- Christopher though of as he hit one of the guards with a pipe, as the rest was knocked out by the others.

Kai pushed the doors open as it lead to the same room they saw arilyn, as she was sweating, covered with marks, bruises, cuts and blood as kai rushed over to her, killing everyone that made his way as christopher picked a gun up at boris. Akin called the police after she knocked the man out with her punch thank god arilyn persuaded her to go karate with her along with am. Am called the ambulane after she ducked from a punch giving a kick at the man area and then a hit with the bat.

Tala and Kai checked if ari was breathing as they was feeling nothing. Driz held the men down as it was a bit like traning for him with the stamina and power he needed. Tala loosed all the belts and locks that kept ari down as kai picked her up in his arms as she was small compared to kai body, but she was hurt brutally as kai wanted revenge. Police and Ambulance sirens was heard as am and akin went to lead the police and ambulance the area were the abuser's were.

"Boris you went too far this time, look at her!" Christopher shouted as boris laughed and looked at arilyn as she laid innocently in kai arms.

Tala was a bit scared pulling the knife out of arilyn arm as he held her hand, he pulled it as arilyn gasped taking a air, in as she went back down slowly closing her eyes. The police came, along with the ambulance as they already caught arilyn grandfather, as now it was back to the cell for boris.

"Boris, McKenzie your going down town with me" The officer said as he took the two along with some other men and other police back outside as the paramedics ran towards, arilyn they took arilyn towards the ambulance car, as kai carried her their kai decided to go in the car with arilyn along with tala and christopher as am and akin went to tell anna but not while kimmi was there.

Driz however drove with the police, telling of what happened the past few hours and what they was using with arilyn and what they did as he ready one of there plans that was scattered across the tables in the lab, spilling every dirty detail.

"Ari you'll make it" Tala said as the paramedics was doing there thing, kai was struck, he wanted revenge, he wanted arilyn to get better and wake up and laugh at them like it was a joke, but it wasnt it was serious.

The paramedics had to put a ton of stuff, on arilyn like cleanse her for starter as they saw the cuts and blood, then they pulled arilyn top up, just underneath her bra as they saw the shots, and marking that happened first the doctors tried to get the shot hole ready and by doing that is searching for the bullet that's present a few mintues after.

The put the bullet away on the tray were tala and kai also christopher looked stunned by, the doctors and nurses was clearing up the bullet hole as they was done with that. As they arrived at the hospital they was rushed in as the others could just follow and wait in the waiting room for the news.

Kai was now getting worried, and impatient as he tried to carm himself. Tala tried to carm kai down as he was worrying his best mate, christopher only did his best in trying to control the lot, but all they had to do was pray for ari.

Akin, Am came with Anna and Kimmi as everyone was waiting in the waiting room. They saw a nurse rush out going some where as the door was slowly closing.

"There's too much Blood Loss, Put oxygen up to 6!" The doctor said as the door closed hearing a little bit with the conversation, the nurse came back with something that looked serious close to look like a breathing machine or tube as anna couldnt make out the name as it sped by.

"Mommy where's Ari?" Kimmi said as she was tugging at her mom cardigan, as anna kissed her forehead and tried to smile.

"Ari is really busy now" Anna said as she looked at kimmi and nodded. Anna had no other way to put it in, as she'll know that kimmi wont take it in the good way, as ari was there for her 24/7.

**xXx**

After a few hours, it was around quarter to 10 as, everyone was still waiting for ari. The doctors was done as the nurses came out with no emotion on there faces same with the doctors as they came out taking there gloves off. Everyone waited for the news as they all stood up, to hear what happened.

"Im sorry, but we was too late" The doctor said as everyone broke, am and akin shed into tears as driz just came seeing the scene he got the message.

"What happened?" Christopher said as he tried to comfort his wife, as she was crying letting her tears down.

"She had a gun shot, 3 stabs at her stomach, 1 at her left arm, bruises, cuts, and markings across her body and others" The doctors said as he quietened down at the end of his speech, christopher closed his eyes as he turned around taking a sigh, as kai well he froze tala tried to snap him out of it as tala eye sight started to go blurry.

"Kai, you'll be alright, shes gone somewhere better!" Tala said as he was trying to get kai to speak, as this was a tragic moment for the family and friends.

"Can we s-see her" Kai said as he stuttered, he shook the pain off but all he wanted to do was see her for one last time.

"Here" The doctor said as he let the family go in and see arilyn, they entered as they saw her with the bandages, some bruises and marks lying peacefully on the bed, she was quiet and still, as nothing moved except the machines doing there bit with ari.

"Oh my God" Anna said as she turned around with more tears coming down as she looked back at arilyn, akin and am didnt want to see arilyn at the moment as the two had kimmi with them for now.

Kai walked over as he held her bruised hands, that was covered up with bandages and tubes in and out.

"Im sorry" Kai said as he let his tears come down as he rest his forehead on her hand, tala was trying to hold his tears as he sighed wiping the tears off. Driz saw his bestfriend laid down on the bed as his tears rushed down.

Christopher held back his tears as first he needed to comfort his wife. Tala walked over as he put his hand on kai shoulder trying to comfort and carm him down.

"She's Ice Cold" Kai whimpered as he sniffed, then wiping his tears away as he sighed.

"Come on let her rest" Christopher said as everyone looked miserable, and hurt with no emotion on their faces but sadness, hurt, shock and misery. Everyone walked out as Driz walked over and kissed her forehead as they used to do that when they was little if some one hurt, or because it was a missing feeling.

"Im going to miss you ari" Driz said as he walked away taking a last look before he went out of the door.

Akin and Am was trying to carm themselves down as they was sighing, am had kimmi head on her lap as she tried to breathe with out waking kimmi up.

Everyone stayed at the hospital for ari, as they was just stunned it was life someone took there warm, happy hearts out and pushed in cold, miserable heart instead. Its been 2 hours as it was around midnight, kimmi was waking up as she was confused seeing everyone depressed, sniffing and upset.

"Can i see Ari?" Kimmi said as eyes went up to her am and akin smiled as they held kimmi hand before looking up to anna as she nodded with christopher agreeing too.

Akin and Am walked in but having to walk away seeing there friend like that as there tears was back, kimmi was upset but worried as she walked towards ari bed, sitting next to ari on her right side as am and akin was faced away by the left near the door. Kimmi put her hand into ari as ari monitor started to beat.

_**Where am i? What happened? Who's that hand? Fironza, Ice are you ok? **_- Arilyn said in her mind as she saw a glimpse of fironza and ice she smiled, but then a flash of white light appeared before ari eyes could figure it out.

Kimmi looked at ari as colour started to appear back at ari face, as she didnt look dead pale anymore her chest was moving up and down slowly as the machined wasnt doing anything to help, the monitor beeped again making everyone here as they rushed in to see, ari opening her eyes slowly, she opened her eyes as she was looking at kimmi giving a smile well a weak one as she tried.

"Ari, can you teach me to play with the paino?" Kimmi asked as ari smiled widened, as ari eyes wasnt fully opened but enough to see her eyes are.

Everyone was shocked and happy, as ari was back after 2 hours she fought for her life. Kai and tala wiped there tears as they smiled at ari, ari turned her head to face everyone as she weakly smiled. Ari voice was weak as she mouthed the words _'Thank you'_.

"My God her heart was working" The doctor said as he saw arilyn awake as the nurses rushed in to see with smiles of joy and happiness.

"You did great work miss Charlton, your our first survivor who's been through that" A nurse said as she was the doctor assistant, she smiled as ari smiled back well she tried to.

"I cant believe, you was here all along, going through that and we didnt know" Driz said as he ran a hand through he hair, while ari chuckled a little kai sat next to ari as she turned to him as her eyes were fully opened but a little drowsy.

"Im sorry" Kai said as arilyn smiled but smirked after.

"Is that the Hiwatari who never says sorry" Arilyn said as everyone broke out in a laugh, ari snuggled kimmi in the blanket with her as the doctors was taking the tubes out but only keeping the ones that was nessercary, which was her medicines.

"Dont punish yourself because of me, would i be here if it wasnt for you guys?" Arilyn questioned as everyone smiled and cheered up for ari. Christopher and Anna went out side for a few minutes as they wanted to talk privately with each other.

"Honey, i dont want arilyn going back to a house like that" Anna said as Christopher agreed the two thought for a while but then coming up with a idea.

"I know darling, i thought of something why dont we she move in with us, plus we can do something for what she did for us" Christopher said as anna smirked and pecked his lips.

"You read my mind" Anna said as she walked back into the room were arilyn was, arilyn desperately wanted to get out of the hospital.

"I dont want to stay here too long or a day" Arilyn said as everyone looked at her with a surprised and shocked expression.

"Miss Charlton that'll be ok for you, it's late but since you have recovered maraculiously you can leave but one condition, you are supervised and you got someone with you also you have to take your meds" Doctor James said as that was his name who pulled arilyn back together.

"Akin Am Bathroom" Arilyn said as am and akin giggled, arilyn got up on her feet, as she winced a bit as she hasnt walked much while she was abused, as her hands and feet was still a little weak to put pressure on, especially with her stomach.

Arilyn had some help as she stumbled a bit, she walked into the bathroom she shut the door behind as the lights was put on by am. Arilyn stood infront of the mirror as she lifted her dress up to only see her stomach, she looked at her stomach seeing no scars, or stitches just bruises. Arilyn got the first aid kit as she wrapped the bandages around her stomach, as am and akin looked at each then back at arilyn as they wasnt expecting this.

"You ok Ari?" Am asked as she helped out with arilyn wrapping. Arilyn sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What happened to me?" Arilyn said as she sat on the toilet seat lid looking at her two mates as they sat on the edge on the bath in the hospital.

"Come on" Arilyn said as she walked out of the door waddling a bit as she was walking up to her bed.

"Ari here's your clothes for you to change in, i just grabbed what ever was in your wadarobe" Akin said as she passed arilyn rolling stone, studded bag as arilyn looked through it not minding what was in it.

"Urm im going to get changed and i can do it on my own thanks" Arilyn said as she saw everyone point at kai, as he was asleep in the chair exchausted or was he?

"He's asleep, his eyes are shut if not next time they will be" Arilyn said as everyone chuckled and left the room, arilyn took her top off as she wasnt facing kai, but to the side. Kai wasnt asleep as he took some sneak peaks at arilyn as he was stun at her body, arilyn was in a simple black lace push up bra, as she was in black lace briefs, kai looked at her figure being amazed.

Arilyn turned towards the bed as she grabbed her black jeans then sliding them on, as it figured her ass and hips. Arilyn noted herself to get more jeans as they was getting comfy for her instead of leggings. Arilyn put on her grey tank top as she slid them on, as kai had to stare at one thing while the top covered her face, now kai blushed he was perving on his child hood friend.

Ari slid her black leather jacket on as she was ready to go, just putting on some black flats. Arilyn went over to the sleeping kai she thought was sleeping as she tapped his shoulders.

"Kai, kai wake up baka" Arilyn said as kai had that annoyed look on his face at ari as she was near the door.

Arilyn walked out as she saw kai behind then a blonde girl charging up at him, she jumped as he catched her and kissed. Ari felt something break, but then letting it go feeling disgusted as he did that in front of kimmi and his parents, as his hands was roaming all over her with her fingers laying with his hair.

Kai thought of that girl but as he opened his eyes to part he was disappointed and upset.

Arilyn walked away as everyone followed and left, kai alone with the blonde chick arilyn didnt know. She looked tall but arilyn was a little taller, she was a definate girly girl, with platnium blonde hair and auburn eyes, like wood. She wore a short mini skirt, that was pink and a white vest top with no bra underneath, she had a clutch in her hand which looked like hers. And her heels were nude being a 3 inch in height.

"Kai honey you havent called me" She said as her high pitch voice, went through the halls while arilyn tried to not laugh.

"Sandra were over, didnt you know that you was with brandon" Kai replied harshly as he walked away leaving the girl well sandra in tears.

"Miss Charlton here our your medicines, and i hope you get home safely" The nurse said as she was a night shift nurse.

"Thank you" Arilyn said as she took 2 bags that was full of injection stuff and medicine.

Christopher got his car as he am and akin got dropped off by driz, and tala going in the car too with kai. It was a big car enough to fit everybody in, anna and christopher sat in the front, as kimmi sat in arilyn lap with the seatbelt, as kai was next then tala.

"Ari, me and christopher decided to let you stay with us , for now as were going to change your house into something more like you" Anna said as arilyn jaw dropped and kimmi happy with ari staying.

"You'll be in the guest room and dont worry your stuff is being transferred there by prim and the others" Christopher said as, the car went around the round about.

They drove into the drive as, everyone got out of the car heading towards the house as voltaire was there still in his office busy.

**xXx**

Everyone walked in as Christopher locked the house door then looking at everyone as arilyn was new to the place well she didnt go upstairs much but she knew the bottom floor.

"Come on honey, when were done with your room we'll got to sleep and its really late you must be tired" Anna said as she dragged arilyn to her room as kimmi followed.

"Hn" Kai said as he shrugged and went to his room, as tala was beside going to his room too as he was staying over tonight with kai.

Kai and Tala got changed as they heard arilyn and anna giggling with kimmi laughing historically. Tala flopped on his bed as kai did the same taking a sigh looking at the time reading 1:40AM and thank god it was the weekend the next day, well really, today was saturday.

"Uh oh" Tala said as he remembered something.

"What" Kai replied as he got up to face tala, with a confused but not amused face.

"The doctor said that arilyn needs to be supervised" Tala said as kai froze but then with a smirk appearing on to his face.

"Anna its ok i dont need anyone here to supervise me!" Arilyn begged as anna gave up and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Kimmin let ari sleep its been a tiring day today" Anna said as ari went to her wadarobe were her clothes were newly put, ari changed into her pj's which was black shorts and a big black top with graffti all over it. Arilyn flopped on the bed as she turned off the lights, but then thinking back

Kai and Tala feel asleep in there beds, as kai slept a little later. Kimmi and was sleeping with her mum and dad as she they slept in there room across the corridor, on the other side was voltaire room being far back.

**xXx**

* * *

**Finally im done guys! This is the first like chapter i ever wrote this much in and its only the third! I hope you enjoy this! **

**Rebelle Boss xXx's - Please leave a Review!**


	4. Didn't Expect that, did you?

**Nobody's Buisness**

* * *

Hi Guys I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 3, i was going to wait for sometime but them i just had this feeling i wanted to write chapter 4 sooner! Thank you to all my reviewers! :D

**akin-'to38 - **Hi Akin and thanks for the comments, kai fiancé to be left as that part wasnt really a key information in that chapter but, kai is still single and looking for a girl to marry as he still got no clue of who! Baby teppei well anna was looking after him for a friend but then it ended up with arilyn so i hope you got that to a side. Oh and if you keep reading you'll understand Voltaire and by the looks of it, it looks like McKenzei was badder along with Boris then Voltaire was. Yeah i said 6 pair of eyes because everyone has 2 eyes in this scene and there was 3 people. I'm bad at math but basically i counted the eyes not the pairs like 3 sets of pair of eyes, i mean 6 eyes. Anyways i hope you enjoyed it and keep reading!

_Ok that was a little too confusing and so on..._

**xyasminx2 - **Thanks hun and i hope you don't loose interest in this story and lol but that was the big twist in the story, kind of soon but i wanted it to be out there! I hope you enjoy the next chapter but i will assure you it's out there! Thanks You Soo Much! 3 Keep Interest!

**buddha49 - **Thank you and i'll try my best into writing more to entertain you guys in your interest but just keep the reviews coming in! :P Thanks and Enjoy this Chapter!

**Thank You I do not own Beyblade except the story and OC plus, I want to thank them 3 percific people for reviewing Thank You a mill! Please ****Review ****after in this story!**

* * *

**Didnt Expect that, did you?!**

* * *

Arilyn was hot, as she was still asleep she tossed and turned but no too much as her time in the hospital treatment still kind of pained over. Arilyn was sprawled all over the bed as she wanted to feel some air and coldness, she felt like she was in the sauna played by a prank by tala and kai. It was early in the morning as arilyn was trying to go back to sleep but wasnt working, she turned on to her body as her face was in the pillows, her blanket covered her up to her knee's and the rest well her top pulled up a bit as torso was shown but she didn't care as she closed her eyes.

Kai and Tala was downstairs with Kimmi as they was having there breakfast, Anna and Christopher was up aswell as Voltaire left early for a meeting with someone in the morning. Anna started to worry a bit for arilyn as she kept looking up the stairs, then back at the breakfast she was making for kimmi.

"Kai can you go and wake arilyn up, for your mother's sake" Christopher said as he sipped his cup, looking calmly at his wife who handed kimmi her breakfast while anna gave daggers. Kai put his cup down and looked up with a dull face.

Kai got up as he walked to arilyn door, heading up the stairs. He made it to the top of the stairs as he remembered arilyn room kai walked across the corridor, while he knocked on the door. He had no reply as he had a confused face he turned the door knob open feeling a burst of heat come at him as he had to sigh and see arilyn looking dead on the bed.

He knew that the room was too hot, for her as he rolled his eyes and walked to her window he opened the window as some cold, fresh air came into the room. Arilyn felt the fresh air come in, but did nothing as she continued to sleep she thought it was anna in the room as she, slept.

Kai looked to arilyn as he saw her sleeping face again but this one was more relaxed, carm and innocent. He smirked as he bent down to her, he looked over to arilyn as he shook her a bit, as you would expect this arilyn shrugged him off as she turned around to let, her self sleep more.

"Ari wake up!" Kai said in a loud, deep strong voice as arilyn got startled and sat up immeadiently looking around to the voice she saw kai walk out of the room as she glared at his back and got out of bed.

"Baka" Arilyn said as she kicked the sheets off her foot, and got off bed. She headed towards the bathroom to change as she refreshed her self.

Arilyn came out wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black loose t-shirt, with a maroon hoody hanging on her waist, she put on some slippers as she done her own business in the bathroom coming out looking refreshed, and more human. Ari walked downstairs to get greeted by Kimmi as she ran up to her and reached for a hug, Ari hugged her and picked her up as she sat on her waist but then arilyn winced at the pain and having to put kimmi back down due to her pain.

"Sorry Kimmi but my body really hurts" Arilyn said as she put her hand on the injured area limping towards the kitchen were everyone else was. She noticed that this feeling was different, waking up to have someone downstairs waiting for you or worrying about you, more like a proper family.

Ari sat down on one of the high chairs, as she got herself a cup of water and some cereal as anna laid it out for her. Ari tried to move but felt too sore, she just got a straw and put in her cup and sucked out of that, as anna giggled at ari and just helped out.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked as ari sat up wincing a bit but then pick kimmi up on her lap.

"Numb and Sore" Arilyn said as she looked completely shattered, until she noticed tala eyes widen and point at her, at some area.

"Ari your bleeding" Tala said as ari remembered it wasnt her period but it was something else, ari stood up and lifted her top as her stomach was only visible as anna shooed tala and kai out shutting the door getting the first aid kit.

"Ari you need to sleep and rest and don't move to much too, because you are still weak and tired and you're not going school, after i tell this to the school, they have to let you off or im going to get on them" Anna said as she got some antiseptic and placed it on the cut, were it came from as anna thanked god that it wasnt her stitch.

Even though anna was a little surprised to only she bruises but no stitches or scars on her, anna dried up with some cotton wool and dabbed it ever so lightly on as ari hissed to it, keeping the pain and moan in. Until Anna was done arilyn got up feeling a little cleaner and being able to move a little more than before. Ari walked through the doors as she opened then up again. Tala and Kai saw her boredly walk up the stairs like she's been cursed or was in misery.

"Whats up with her?" Tala said as he raised a eye-brow at the back of arilyn as she was too busy trying to not slip on the stairs.

"Mommy told her to rest and she can't go school because of this" Kimmi said as kai opened his eyes to see the direction ari went in, as he saw her go into her own room without hesitation, she looked like she was going to be bored out of her mind as kai thought of something.

He got his phone out as he searched his contact's, he looked through it looking for that one person name, it was driz and his other 2 mates, as kai thought it would be alright to bring some friends over for arilyn. He knew that ari couldn't do much since her last injuries and what she's been through kai is still amazed at that, if he was tortured like that he would have gave up.

"Tala tell akin to bring am here with driz for ari" Kai said as tala saluted and went onto his phone being totally focused, on that. Kai looked at arilyn door and then back at kimmi, he was totally lost at how arilyn relationship with his little sister was. _'The two are so close, and kimmi opened up so much then before' _Kai thought as he went back to his own thoughts.

"Kimmi were having friends over for arilyn so be good" Kai said as he crouched down to her, he rustled her hair as he stood back up heading towards the tv.

Arilyn walked to the bathroom as her vision was becoming more blurry, she felt weaker by the second as she held on to the edge of the bathroom sink as if that was her only support, arilyn head felt lighter as she didn't have the energy to call someone, soon she blacked out but then trying to support herself into staying awake.

_'Wh-Whats h-h-happening?' _Arilyn stuttered out in her mind as she felt onto her knee's feeling blood everywhere she touched, she couldn't get anything out of her mouth as she noticed a pile of blood that started to form below her as she pushed her arms up to give her support, tears was coming out of her eyes one after other like a stream. Ari arms went numb as she tried her best to keep herself up but it was no use.

Ari fell to the floor as she tried to get up many times but it wasnt helping anything but make her weak, she fell on the floor as her chest made contact to the bloody floor below her, arilyn head rested on the floor as, her eyes was automatically closing.

Kai was getting a little suspicious about ari he walked up the stairs but then thought she was getting some sleep so he walked away with kimmi back down the stairs but then have this urging feeling. _'Leave it Kai! Remember what happened last time when i woke her up!' _Kai lectured himself in thought as he sat on the couch doing his normal pose, were he would close his eyes, fold his arms and put his right ankle on his left knee and sit like that.

"Kai there here" Tala said as he shouted from the hall way, kai remained in his place as its been only a few minutes and they came here quick as they could. Kimmi sat down by the piano trying to play the signets of the piano. Kai had to admit she was a bit like arilyn. Am and Akin came along with Driz walking in to see arilyn as they had some gifts with them for her.

Akin and Am walked upstairs into arilyn room, to give her a surprise or was that going to be the other way round. Akin and Am walked into her bedroom to see her in her bed, as akin and am smiled at each other, they sat on the bed lightly shaking arilyn up.

"Ari wake up!" Am said as ari eyes fluttered a little to open, she smiled as she had the clear view of am and akin as the two smiled back helping her sit up.

Kai and Tala walked in with driz and kimmi as kimmi settled herself on the bed with ari. Kai sighed as he thanked god for nothing too serious happen to ariyln while she was up here.

"Hey guys what time is it?" Ari asked as she yawned stretched her arm a little but her yawn was more like a sigh. "It's around 4 to 5, you ok bab" Am asked as she sat down next to ari rubbing her back as ari winced a little but then eventually got used to it.

"What are you guys doing round here?" Ari asked as she leaned back still sitting up, but looking at every one of them, as she was a little confused.

"Well we got a call and you was bored, so we came" Akin said as ari nodded looking at tala and kai by the door just watching as driz was behind akin, with arms on her shoulder by him.

"Arrw Thanks" Ari said as she received some flowers and chocolates, she looked a little sad-looking at how hard the chocolate was, everyone was confused at why she looked sad at the chocolates, she had an idea as she then let kimmi eat as she told driz to ask anna to put the flowers in a pot.

"Sorry guys im giving the chocolate to Kimmi because i cant chew solids there too hard for my jaw to bite" Ari explained as am given a glare at akin as driz sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oopsy" Was all akin said as she chuckled ari smiled at the two, as they was still the same as ever, exactly how ari remembered them 3 along with kai and tala they knew each other since they was in kindergarden at kids, ari was with anna as she gave birth to kimmi, ari been through every step with kimmi being a big sister she never had.

"Come lets go downstairs and watch a movie" Driz suggested as everyone nodded, ari looked everyone like _'what the fuck injured person here?!' _Akin and Am laughed as kimmi did a confused face at ari, as ari pulled the sheets off, with akin help of course.

Ari turned her body around, getting up with out a struggle as if nothing happened to her. Everyone was a little worried but shocked at ari strength, ari turned around to see a running kimmi jump at her, ari smiled as she bent down to pick her up, ari picked kimmi up and placed her on her right hip letting her settle there.

"Kai i thought she was numb?" Tala whispered to kai as kai looked at him with the same expression but then turn into a stern one.

"Well now, she isn't is she?" Kai questioned as he halted seeing ari stop at the top of the stair case looking a little pale or frozen, kimmi waved her hand in front of ari face as her eyes blinked again.

Ari walked down the stairs but keeping a firm grip on to the railing, as she walked down, holding kimmi a little tighter than before. Ari sighed as soon as she got to the bottom, cause while she was going down her head was feeling a little light-headed and her vision went blurrier.

"Come on" Ari said as everyone sat down, it was kimmi on ari lap, with kai on her left then tala, with akin and am on another sofa but sitting together on the right to ari as driz was opposite on the left nearer to tala.

The movie wasnt much but, it has to be decent for kimmi to watch too so they watched Ice Age 4 which wasnt much but the latest so far, Anna went to pick up Voltaire and Christopher up from work as the teens and kid was left home alone. Kimmi moved closer to ari nearer to her ear as ari noticied and moved forward to let her back.

"Ari can you teach me the piano?" Kimmi asked as ari knew she was bored watching the movie, with the amount of times she's been yawning ari smiled and nodded she got up and picked kimmi but kimmi held ari right hand and walked to the music room.

Everyone looked confused and watched then leave, the 5 teens looked at each as kai noticed and stood up.

"I'll go" Kai said as he folded his arms and followed behind, kimmi and ari as he noticed kimmi was taking ari to the music room were the grand ivory piano was.

He watched his little sister drag Ari to the seat and sat her down as she placed herself next to ari, kimmi looked excited and happy in his eyes never have he seen this, '_Why was she so interested into playing the piano? But With Arilyn?'_

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**Ok guys I know this isn't much but xyasminx2 wanted me to update soon and SORRY if there is grammar issues! **

**I'm not a pro at writing things were the OC is going through Torture as this is my first. I have fun writing these stories, but sometimes I cant be asked but to continue.**

**xyasminx2 - I hope you like this Hun! ;) **

**And Sorry about this chapter, being short! Its my first chapter i made that was this short, but today i wanted the chapter 4 out there for you guys! 3**

**Please Review and Thank You!**

**Rebelle Boss xXx's**


	5. MUST READ FIRST

**Sorry.**

**I just wanted to say to all the readers, or to the people who actually read this story.**

**Grammar sucks I know. The way the, story is written is Terrible I know. If I know the story is terrible well let me, tell you this. I never got the chance to edit, or update this as I'm on a writer's block with the, story. **

**At that time I wasn't the best typer or, at my english I had a habit of writing american meanings instead of the english one's.**

**But being on Fan fiction did actually, improved my writing and typing skills. Me reading, negative comments are like reading positive comments, to see other people perspective and opinions. So that's a real, help.**

**With my new stories on the go I've improved but sorry again, if you really liked this story and wanted me to continue.**

**I won't be deleting this story so yay. However, I am going to keep it incase you like re-reading.**

**SO SORRY! **


End file.
